Freya: A Queen without a Kingdom
by cent76
Summary: Freya Odinson, fraternal twin of Thor, is predestined by ancient prophesies to become the Queen of a powerful species known as the Valkyrie. After being betrayed by her adoptive brother and secret husband Loki, Freya, along with the rest of her people, crash into a black hole in their escape shuttle. Somehow becoming an infant and landing on earth, she is raised by the Starks.
1. Prologue

Hey, everybody!

So, this is my OC for Avengers, Freya Odinson. Although this little prologue shows her childhood, my main focus will be in her adult lifetime, where a majority of the cool stuff happens. Let me know what you think, and I'll churn out that next chapter as soon as possible! ;^)

-Love, Reandrolai

* * *

Prologue: One to keep, one to lose

Odin paced restlessly outside the infirmary. For hours now, his wife had been in labor, and he had not been allowed to see her. Every time a nurse exited, he would become ecstatic, but they would have no news. Depressed, he ignored the 187th nurse, who walked towards him with a bundle of cloth. She kneeled to him, holding the object out.

"My Lord," she said, "your son, Thor." Taking the cloth bundle, the king beamed.

"What a handsome face!" he said joyfully. "What a noble bearing!" At that moment, another nurse approached.

"My Lord," she said nervously, "your daughter, Freya." Odin gasped, the air rushing out of him.

"A-a daughter?" he whispered. The second nurse handed him the girl, who was peacefully sleeping in her father's arms.

"What a precious creature," he sighed, ruffling the girl's soft, bright red hair. Holding both of his children, he turned away from the nurses.

"Leave my presence," he said softly, and the two women obeyed. Odin ran towards the infirmary, bursting through the doors. His wife was sitting on the birthing bed, alone.

"Frigga," he said, rushing to her side. She took their daughter, letting tears fall from her violet eyes.

"I had hoped," she sobbed, "I had tried to convince myself that the prophecy would be false, that I would not have a daughter." She looked into her husband's eyes. "I almost wish she were never born," she whispered, "To keep her from her fate."

"Do not worry, my dear," Odin replied, "We shall simply cherish the time that we have with her, before she is taken from us." He looked at his newborn son and daughter. "How poetic," he mused sadly, "A King of Asgard to keep, and a Queen of Valkyrie to lose." At that moment, tiny, brown wings unfurled from the infant princesses' back, shaking themselves dry. Her parents shared a worried look.


	2. 1: Merry Christmas

**Hello dear readers! I am so sorry that I couldn't update my story, my computer decided to stop working for a while. luckily, it's back up and running again! For those who are wondering about Miss Rowan, don't worry, I'll post new stuff for her soon!**

**Love, Reandrolai**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people, objects, or places described here except my character, Freya Stark. I do not own or claim to create her last name. I do not own Marvel or any of the books, comics, and ect. that are created by them.

* * *

1: Merry Christmas

In the open space of Tony Stark's mansion, a young woman was busy hanging dozens of intricate lanterns on the ceiling as Christmas tunes played on the high quality speakers.

"I hate Christmas carols," she remarked as her brother, Tony, came into the room, carrying a box of more garlands.

"Oh," he said playfully, "Like this one? _Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-_" "Shut up," she cut in, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. Tony smiled.

"Even with your snark," he said, "I'm glad that you're back from chemistry school, sis." She hugged him as she took the box from him.

"Me too, Annie."

"_Please_, Freya," he groaned, "Whatever you do, _please _do not call me that. _Especially_ in front of the other Avengers."

"Why?" she teased. "Are you embarrassed by it?" just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tony said, taking off. "All right, _Annie_," Freya called after him, with emphasis on his embarrassing nickname.

* * *

Observing the party scene, Freya smiled. Almost all of the guests worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., and all of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Nick Fury smiled once or twice. Sighing with contentment, she turned around to get some punch.

"Excuse me," a deep voice said from behind her.

"Yes?" she said, turning to see Thor, the Asgardian avenger.

"You are Anthony's sister, are you not?"

"Yes," she replied cheerily, extending her hand. "My name is Freya, Freya Stark." "Hmm…" Thor mused as he shook her hand once.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he replied hurriedly, "I just couldn't help but notice that your name is one of Asgardian origin. Have you ever been there?"

"To Asgard?" she asked incredulously. "Ha! I wish." Thor then looked over to her brother.

"You and Anthony do not look very alike." At this point, Freya was getting annoyed.

"Look, Mister," she said quietly, "I don't know what you're driving at, but if there's a point to your awkward questions, I'd like to hear it straight out."

"Don't trouble," he said, "I apologize for intruding." He bowed slightly, then walked away. _Okay,_ she thought to herself, _that was weird._

* * *

Long after the party was over, Freya sat at the piano, playing a slow, dreamy song. She let her mind wander, thinking about the strange behavior of Thor at the party. Now that she thought about it, he did seem familiar, as if she had known him before. _That's silly, Freya, of course you recognize him. He's Thor. _But despite her reasoning, Freya couldn't shake that odd tingling in her back. Ever since she could remember, whenever she suspected something suspicious she would get a weird tickle in the center of her back, as if it was twitching. Lost in thought, she didn't notice her brother sneak into the room, sitting beside her on the bench.

"Hey," he said softly, startling his sister. "You okay? It's 2 a.m."

"Yeah," she replied halfheartedly, pausing her playing. Getting up, she stretched. "I think I'll be getting to sleep now," she said, "I've got a big day tomo-"

_Boom! _A flash of lightning lit up the mansion, and suddenly there were two more people present, one of which was Thor.

"Um, hey, Thor," Tony said, confused. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my father, Odin," he replied. _Odin,_ Freya mouthed. For some reason that name made her back tingle.

"So," her brother answered, "Not to be rude, but what exactly are you doing here at 2:04 in the morning?"

"Freya," Odin said suddenly, looking at Freya with wonder as tears collected in his eyes. Stepping forward, he embraced her lovingly.

"Uh…." she said, looking at Tony and Thor over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, do I know you, Sir?" He let her go, smiling at her as tears fell from his eyes.

"My sweet child," he said, as his voice became unearthly, and he pressed his hand to her forehead, "May you remember." Freya's eyes swirled with different memories, and her vision went black.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Freya looked into the face of Odin and Thor, who were standing over her. Holding out his hand, Thor helped her to her feet.

"Father," she groaned, "Brother; what happened? Wait," she said suddenly, "My kingdom, it was attacked. There was a starship, yes, it's coming back to me now. We were chased, chased into a black hole, and-" she stopped, her face paling.

"My people," she gasped, "None survived. But," she continued, "How could I forget these things? How could I forget all those centuries of life?" She turned to Odin and Thor for an answer. Odin heaved a sigh.

"Dear Freya," he said, "Thor, Lord Stark, please seat yourselves. There is a great story I must tell."


	3. 2: Explanations

**Hey! So here's her backstory, sorry if it's a bit boring. I think its Awesome Sauce! Anyways, thanks so much for reading, favorite-ing, following, and commenting!**

**Love,**

**Reandrolai ;^)**

* * *

2: Explanations

"As you know," Odin said, "I am the king of Asgard, and Frigga, my wife, is the queen. But my darling Frigga was not always so. As a young king, I traveled to the home of the Valkyrie to discuss an alliance. The queen, whom at the time was my dear Frigga, captivated my very soul. She also fell in love with me, and we both decided to wed. However, the Valkyrie would not so lightly give up their queen. In the end, Frigga and I made a promise with the Valkyrie. If we were to have a son, we could keep him, but if we had a daughter, we would have to give her to rule the Valkyrie. Desperate to marry, Frigga and I agreed.

"We were so happy when we found that Frigga was with child, but we were also nervous. If it was a daughter, we would have to give her up when she came of age. When Thor was presented to me, I felt relieved, but then another nurse came bearing you. Your mother and I were heartbroken, not because you were born, but because we had to lose you. You grew into the most reckless little girl Asgard has ever seen. You and your brothers were closer than anyone, and you went on so many improper adventures that you were quite the infamous princess. Your mother tried to train you to be a proper queen, but-" and Odin chuckled, "before we knew it, you had become the best warrior in the kingdom. Even your brother Thor could not defeat you."

"When you came of age, we gave a large farewell ceremony in your honor, and then the most unusual thing happened."

"I remember," Freya said. "My wings, they had always been there, and I could always fly, but when the Valkyrie came to crown me their queen, they suddenly unfurled, and they were gigantic. Their fluttering brought monstrous winds that shook the city. Once I departed, I began a new life as the queen of a wonderful and peaceful kingdom. But then darkness came," she said, her voice taking a harsh edge.

"You may not have known this, Father, but before I left Asgard, I married. Not just anyone, but our most potent enemy. Yes, none other than Loki Laufeyson himself." "Why," Odin gasped, "Freya, I don't understand."

"Sister," Thor said, equally shocked, "How could you do such a thing?" Freya looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking to the ground, "But this was a long time ago, before he fell to evil. He had been acting strangely around me, and, being my obnoxious self, I confronted him about it. He confessed his feelings for me in such a way that I realized my own love for him." She stood, facing the window. "We were married the night before I left, but we pledged our devotion to one another. Funny, I guess he let time erase that."

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked, more confused than anyone. Freya turned towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Loki had made a heinous alliance with the dark elves, who hated my people to no end. He provided them with crucial information that enabled them to attack us when we were most weak; at harvest time. All of us were in the fields, far from our weapons, when they came."

"The carnage was too horrifying to speak of. Those of us who survived were able to get away on our warship, but we miscalculated our position due to our systems compromised by the dark elves, and we flew straight into a black hole. Next thing I know, I'm being raised by The Stark family on Midgard. But how did everyone forget me?" she asked. "How did _I_ forget me?"

"Well," Odin replied, "When you supposedly died, the entirety of Asgard mourned. No one smiled, no one sang, all was silent and still. As a king, I could not see my kingdom in such a state, so I erased all memory of you. But, in order to do this_, I_ still had to remember. This, Thor, is why I was so distant, so sad. I apologize." After this, there was a long silence, as everyone processed this information. at last, Anthony spoke.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well," Freya replied slowly, "I should go back to Asgard, seeing as I will be missed. Father," she said, "Thor, I believe we should head home."

"Wait," Tony said, "You're leaving? Now?" he ran his fingers through his hair, distressed. "What about your family here? What about me? Your brother, remember? I was the one who taught you your first word, "poo"! I watched you take your first steps! And you think it's okay to just leave me like this?" "Annie," Freya said, running to hug him. "Odin, Frigga, and Thor may be my blood family, but you will always be my annoying big brother." Tony hugged her back.

"I'm gonna miss you, stinkface," he whispered.

"Why?" Freya said, letting him go. "Who said I was taking up permanent residence? I'm not settling anywhere that doesn't have a decent Chinese take-out in the vicinity." Tony smiled.

"Wait," he said suddenly, "Didn't you say something about wings?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, smacking her forehead. "Duh." She clenched her fists, and there was a ripping sound as two gigantic, brown, angel-like wings burst from her back. Laughing like a little girl, she flew around the room with ease.

"Boy," she yelled over the loud winds her wings made, "Boy, did I miss these!" She landed, and ran towards Tony to hug him one last time.

"I love you, barf-brains," she said happily. Tony, although he tried to fight it, started to cry.

"I love you too, Stink-breath."

"Ready, Freya?" Thor asked, bringing out his hammer,

"You bet," she replied with a grin, and her, Odin, and Thor vanished in a blaze of white light.


	4. UPDATES AND ANNOUNCEMENTS

Hey, guys, long time no write! So, so, so ,so sosososososososososososososososo sorry I haven't written for so long; I have had a very tiresome summer, and now I'm getting sick. Good thing about that is, I have more time to write! So, all I need is inspiration, which leads into something else I want to tell you guys. I've been feeling sort of dried up when it comes to my stories as of late, esp. Ro and Freya. I mean, I have their "timelines," so to speak, but I need help filling in the gaps. So, here comes the fun part, I need _your_ help! (Oh, gosh, that sounds so much like an annoying kid's show. Cue Dora the Explorer theme.)

But seriously, let me know what adventures you think Jango and Ro should embark on, or who Freya meets first in Asgard, or, heck, if you think I should make a new leading lady for something else entirely! I'm totally open to new ideas, so let me know via comment or PM! Love ya'll to death!

-Reandrolai


End file.
